


Baby Dragon

by mischiefmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Baby Dragon, Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Draco as a dad, Gen, Happy, Memories, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmalfoy/pseuds/mischiefmalfoy
Summary: “Baby Dragon was my best friend as a child, and I hope that one day, he will be your best friend too.”
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy
Kudos: 26





	Baby Dragon

The tiny cry of a baby awoke Draco and Astoria from their sleep,Astoria gently pushed the quilt aside and placed one foot on the soft fluffy rug covering the brown laminate flooring. Before she could put another foot out of the bed Draco has already climbed out and walked towards the side of the white cot decorated with dainty blue ribbons,

“I bet he needs feeding again, I only fed him an hour ago,” Astoria yawned as she picked up the baby bottle which was perched up on the side of her bedside table.

“Hey, darling, you go back to sleep and I’ll see to him,” Draco spoke with hush tones as he helped his wife get back into bed.

“Are you sure?” Astoria whispered as her head touched their feathered pillows.

Draco did a small chuckle and a small smile sat upon his face, “Positive, now go back to sleep.” He gave his wife a kiss on her forehead and watched as she drifted off back into a delicate sleep.

He walked over to the cot to find Scorpius whimpering and crying,”Hey, Scorp, what’s going on?” He whispered as he scooped up Scorpius into his arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Scorpius was a tiny baby and for 5 months old he was still small, but he was Draco’s world. Draco’s world revolved around him and his wife; the two most perfect things. Draco always wondered  _how on earth did he get so lucky?_ With the most beautiful wife and gorgeous little boy.  _ How did they create something so precious?  _ A little bit of him and a little bit of Astoria, Draco’s looks and Astoria’s heart and mind-the most perfect and most precious gift. Their beautiful baby boy. Draco Malfoy considered himself the luckiest man alive.

“Do you need feeding again?” Draco slowly rocked Scorpius in his arms whilst walking to pick up the baby bottle on Astoria’s bedside.

He tried to give Scorpius the bottle but he was having none of it, his continuous wails grew louder and louder, Draco used his thumb and gently stroked his tiny blond hair in attempts to calm him down. He felt at a loss at what to do, Scorpius had always been a good sleeper until now and hearing his son cry completely broke his heart; Draco started pacing up and down the room gently tapping his back,

“Shh, it’s ok Scorpius. I’m here, daddy is here,” he kisses his forehead whilst Scorpius continued to cry.

As Draco was about to pace again for what seemed like the 97th time in the past 20 minutes, something caught his eye which was sat on his reading chair in the corner of their room. Draco let out a small smile and carried Scorpius over the the chair where he sat down and adjusted his arm position so he was comfortably cradling him.

“Scorpius, I’d like you to meet someone,” he whispered towards his son and held a small red and green dragon towards him.

“This is Baby Dragon and he used to be my bestest friend,” Scorpius’ eyes locked onto the small fluffy dragon which caused his cries to turn into small whimpers.

Draco looked at Baby Dragon and then looked at Scorpius, “Your grandmother gave me Baby Dragon when I was just a little older than you and he used to come everywhere with me.” He stared peacefully at the dragon smiling at all of the memories that came floating back to him: their little adventures to the garden, exploring the many rooms of Malfoy Manor and the conversations they shared with each other.

“Now, I’m giving him to you. You’re going to go on so many amazing adventures together like to dragon alley, the library, the garden, me and mummy will take you out into the muggle world so you can see parks, farms, zoos! You can even take him to the seaside! And one day, when you go to Hogwarts, you can take Baby Dragon with you and you can share the experience together. You will have so many amazing adventures baby boy, you and Baby Dragon will make so many incredible memories, and I can’t wait to hear all about them,” Scorpius’ eyes softened and was intently listening to what Draco was saying, though he could not understand, he felt soothed and comforted by his fathers voice.

Draco held Baby Dragon towards Scorpius whose little arms reached up and his tiny hands gently latched onto Baby Dragon’s arm and pulled it in close to his chest. Within a matter of minutes a light snore escaped his lips and Draco gave him a small smile, not only of relief that he finally got Scorpius to sleep but knowing that Baby Dragon will be loved just as much as he loved him and that Scorpius will have a best friend forever.

He stood up from his chair and crept over to the cot by his and Astoria’s bed; Draco placed a kiss on Scorpius’ head and carefully placed him back down into the cot with Baby Dragon still in his grip. He covered him over with his blanket and took a step back and smiled at them both, a smile of serenity and love.

“Look after him for me, Baby Dragon. Be his best friend and make him so incredibly happy,” Draco whispered towards Baby Dragon as if he could hear him, smiling at himself foolishly.

Draco tiptoed back into bed and entwined hands with Astoria who moulded into his side as soon as he got in; he slipped off into a peaceful sleep knowing that Baby Dragon will be loved so much more and that Scorpius would always have a forever friend.

“Goodnight Baby Dragon, Goodnight Scorpius.” 


End file.
